The invention relates for example to the recovery of rainwater or of condensation present on the bodywork or on the windscreen, or alternatively of the liquid sprayed beforehand onto these surfaces in order to wash or clean them, such as, for example, washer fluid.
Numerous designs of arrangements or devices for collecting these liquids that it is desirable to recover, notably so that they can be reused in various ways on board the vehicle, are known.
Thus it is possible to envisage reusing the water collected in the case of rain falling on the surface of the roof or top of the vehicle for various washing equipment or for equipment the purpose of which is to regulate temperature or humidity.
It is notably beneficial and desirable to recover water so that it can be “reinjected” into a washer system associated with a windscreen wiper system, for example in order to maintain the clearest possible visibility through the windscreen.
Such a collected liquid contains a greater or lesser amount of foreign bodies, and notably impurities and polluting particles.
In order to be able to reuse it effectively, it is necessary for the quantity of recovered liquid that is to be reused to exhibit sufficient “cleanliness” properties in order also to avoid damaging the systems concerned, such as the washer systems.
Thus, it has already been proposed for the collected water to be filtered before it is reintroduced into a washer fluid reservoir.
It is possible to obtain different qualities or levels of purity by multiplying filters with different characteristics.
Reference may, for example, be made to the content of documents WO-A-2014/11614 or DE-A-102008029254.
The filters or filtration systems used are bulky and heavy and also need to be changed and/or serviced.